


Happiness

by mythicalsio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Has Short Hair, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Hi I love this pairing with all my heart, Hunk has long hair, It's indirectly directly implied, it's so pure, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalsio/pseuds/mythicalsio
Summary: Allura loves Hunk, so she decides to give him a pleasant surprise when he comes back from a mission. He always did say that she would look good with short hair.





	Happiness

A soft _whoosh_ was heard as the bedroom door opened, the sound of heavy footsteps following as someone entered the dark room. Multicolored eyes flickered up to the mirror, observing the growing shadow as it made its way to the bed. Hollow thuds reached elongated ears as the shadow took off their armor and carelessly discarded it onto the floor. The figure proceeded to drop face first onto the bed after the armor was removed, a loud, muffled groan of relief reverberating throughout the room. 

A sweet smile stretched across Allura's face and she straightened from where she was leaning against the sink, deft fingers running through her short bob to wrangle it into a semblance of submission. She checked over herself in the mirror and nodded, satisfied with her appearance. She took a deep breath and turned, leaving the bathroom and padding over to the bed. The woman stopped next to the bed and observed the large figure laying on it, her shoulders slowly relaxing as a tenseness that she hadn't noticed left her. She had worried immensely when he had been away, wondering if he would even come back. She always did, their job being riskier than that of others. The Altean blinked, surprised by the sudden turn of her thoughts, and shook her head to clear it, pushing those worries to the back of her mind. He was here and he was safe. That's what mattered.

The woman sat on the bed next to the man, placing a gentle hand on his broad back to alert him of her presence. The man turned his head at the touch, coffee colored eyes locking with Allura's azure hues. He blinked at the sight that greeted him, his eyes widening slightly in surprise as he twisted and sat up to face her, a smile stretching across his face. The soft glow of the bathroom light illuminated his face and highlighted the woman's short hair for the figure to see.

"Allura..." Hunk breathed in awe, raising a hand to her hair and running his big but gentle hand through it, admiring its texture and how it framed her face differently than her long hair did. He remembered mentioning a couple of times how she would look stunning with short hair- all of the paladins had, really- but he'd never even entertained the thought that she would actually go through with it. Especially considering how distraught she'd been after the time a significant part of her hair had been chopped during a mission. He knew that her long hair was something she kept as a reminder of her past, a reminder of her father, Altea, and her life before the Galra, so he had always been careful when talking about any changes to her hair.

"I wanted to do something different with my hair, and I remembered that you've mentioned how you wanted to see me with short hair, so I decided to give it a try." She chuckled, explaining the decision as she tilted her head into the touch.

"Well, that's definitely different. It looks amazing on you." Hunk complimented in a quiet voice, a smile taking up most of his face as he continued to absentmindedly run his fingers through her short locks. "I never thought..."

Allura smiled softly at him, understanding his meaning. They let the conversation drift into a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. The Altean observed Hunk's face as he admired her hair. How his eyes flickered from her face to her hair then back to her face, the scar on his bottom lip from a battle long ago, how his hair- now longer than hers- fell into his eyes. She lifted a hand and brushed a strand of chocolate colored hair behind his ear, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on his slightly chapped lips. She rested her hand on his cheek as she kissed him, the ring on her finger glinting as it caught the light coming from the bathroom. Hunk kissed her back, laying his wide hand on the back of Allura's neck and pulling her closer. They pulled apart after a minute, resting their foreheads together and looking into each other's eyes. They dissolved into small chuckles after a couple of seconds, wrapping their arms tightly around each other.

"I missed you so much while I was gone. I never stopped thinking of you. Not even once." the paladin murmured into her neck, stroking her back. The movement of his hand made the ring on his finger catch the light from the bathroom, a grin almost splitting Hunk's face in half as he noticed. He still couldn't believe it, even if it had happened years ago. Saying that he was surprised when she had accepted his affections and had returned them in equal measure would be the understatement of the century. He'd felt like the luckiest man in the whole universe that day, and the man had continued to feel that way.

"Not even once? Were you distracted during your mission, paladin?" Allura inquired, pulling back from the hug to look Hunk in the eyes in pretend seriousness. A frown tugged her eyebrows down as she tried to make it more convincing, but Hunk could see her holding back a smile.

Hunk laughed softly and shook his head, looking to the side. He pretended to be serious as he looked back at her. "Of course not, my queen. I was the model paladin and I completed the mission without incident." he reported. They stared at each other in playful defiance before his serious façade cracked. He chuckled, grinning and grabbing her face in his hands, leaning up and kissing her forehead.

Allura blushed slightly, giggling at the sweet kiss. Her stunning eyes looked up at the taller man, rooting him in place as they brought an onslaught of memories. The good, the bad, and the ugly. They had been through a lot, but they had stuck together, offering their love and support in their own ways over the years. It had been tough, but the worst had passed and they were now happy. They could imagine a future without war, and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with the woman in his arms. He would give anything in the universe to protect her, and he wouldn't let her spend even a second of her life not feeling safe and loved.

The woman, noticing his brief pause as he contemplated, took the chance to shift so she could lean up and press her lips to Hunk's forehead, returning his earlier favor. He blinked up at her as he was brought back to the present, dark eyes softening even further. He'd always loved how affectionate Allura could get, and he treasured every interaction they had.

He followed her movements with his eyes as she pulled back, wrapping his arms around her waist before she could get too far. He tugged her onto his lap and dropped another kiss onto her forehead, closing his eyes and resting his chin on the top of her head. "I love you, little Blue" He murmured, his use of her old nickname and his utter honesty making Allura's throat close up with emotion. She loved this man, and she'd do anything to keep him safe.

The Altean tucked her head into the crook of Hunk's neck, swallowing past the lump that had appeared in her throat and closing her own eyes. "I love you too, my paladin" She responded just as honestly, also using his nickname and relaxing against him.

She was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to the Voltron amino early last year, although I edited and changed some things before posting it here. I might write a sequel to it at some point. I really enjoyed writing this pairing and the setting.


End file.
